los buscadores del placer
by princesa-obscurauchiha
Summary: Hay cosas que a veces uno se ha visto obligado a hacer y de las que no se ha sentido orgulloso, pero ahora empieza su tormento.
1. Chapter 1

holaa!

aki vengo con una nueva historia, esuna adaptacion del libro "Los buscadores del placer" de la autora Melanie George y los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prólogo

Hay cosas que a veces uno se ha visto obligado a hacer y de las que no se ha sentido particularmente orgulloso. El día en que Sasuke Uchiha le vendió su alma a una mujer para darle placer, descendió el último escalón hacia el infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoooola aqui yo que les traigo este primer capitulo espero les guste

ya saben la historia no es mia sino de Melanie George y los personajes tampoco esos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

PRIMERA PARTE

Inglaterra

"Con cautela, con mucha cautela" pensó Emma; "él avanza poco a poco, y no arriesgará nada hasta sentirse seguro."

Jane Austen

UNO

El alma insomne que pereció en su orgullo.

William Wordsworth

-Vamos, demonios. -El sudor le bañaba la espalda mientras Sasuke embestía con violencia a la mujer que tenía debajo; su acostumbrado gimoteo hacía que le subiera la hiel a la garganta. Quería acabar de una vez para que se marchara.

Ella siempre estaba hambrienta de sexo al despertar, motivo por el cual él generalmente quería esfumarse; pero ella lo había cogido desprevenido, encaramándose a su cama la noche anterior de madrugada, después de que él hubiera bebido hasta perder el conocimiento. Se había despertado abruptamente cuando ella montó sobre su erección matinal, por lo que casi la estrangula al empujarla de espaldas.

-Oh, sí, Sasuke... así -jadeaba ella con una expresión de éxtasis realzándole el rostro. Karin Hamilton, viuda del fallecido marqués de Buxton, y ahora patrona de Sasuke, estaba llegando al orgasmo-. Ahora, Sasuke. Ahora.

Lo atenazó con las piernas como una prensa industrial, impulsando cada gota suya, tanto si él quería dársela como si no.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Un brillante rayo de sol se proyectó sesgado en su cuello, revelando las arrugas de su edad avanzada: ella aparentaba cuarenta pero él sospechaba que se acercaba a los cuarenta y cinco. Aunque hubiese tenido veinticinco, a él no le hubiera facilitado la tarea en absoluto. Justo castigo para un hombre que alguna vez había vivido inmerso en un mundo de pecado y que se había ganado el sobrenombre de "Vicio" por parte de sus compañeros de andanzas. ¡Qué destino tan perverso, haber caído atrapado en su propia inmoralidad!

Fuera, el chasquido seco de las armas indicaba el comienzo de una mañana de cacería del zorro y de otra semana más de fiesta en la mansión de varios días, donde él se quedaría al margen mientras los nobles más inmorales de Inglaterra se abalanzaban sobre la mansión Northcote. Gente a la que alguna vez, ingenuamente, había llamado amigos, en la casa que supo llevar en otra época y que llamaba suya.

Northcote había pertenecido a los Uchiha desde el siglo XIV, sobreviviendo a estados de sitio, las intransigencias de la costa Devon, y a un incendio que casi la aniquila un siglo atrás. Pero no había sobrevivido a Fugaku Uchiha. Su padre.

El conde había sido un buen hombre aunque perturbado: la muerte de su esposa lo sumergió aún más en su propio mundo, con un proyecto comercial vacilante hasta que las deudas le llegaron al cuello, y del que su hijo se hizo cargo al morir él. Sasuke había escapado casi con lo puesto al enterarse del alcance de la ruina. El vínculo con Northcote había caducado. No hubo modo de salvarla de la subasta, dejando así a Sasuke solamente con un título de propiedad vacío como única herencia.

Hacía dos años que su padre había fallecido: habían hallado su cuerpo quebrado contra las rocas, al pie de los acantilados. El último paso en la marcha de Fugaku Uchiha hacia la autodestrucción era la incapacidad de devolver el dinero pedido en préstamo del noble más adinerado de la región, Edward Ashton, duque de Exmoor. El conde podía aceptar muchos desafíos pero ninguno que tuviera que ver con una deuda de honor. A partir de ahí su caída en desgracia había sido absoluta.

Y así comenzó Sasuke su propio descenso con un creciente odio que le corroía cada vez más, seguro de que su padre aún estaría con vida si el duque le hubiera concedido más tiempo para pagar. Exmoor había empujado a su padre a la muerte como si lo hubiese hecho él mismo por la espalda con su propia mano.

Desde entonces, la vida de Sasuke se había tornado un purgatorio infernal, y le había convertido en un hombre desalmado, sin conciencia. No le quedaba nada... nada, excepto la rabia silenciosa e impotente que lo hacía levantarse cada día en lugar de coger un arma y pegarse un tiro.

Karin gimoteó debajo de él: se quejaba de que estaba siendo muy rudo con ella. Pero ni siquiera eso la alejaba. Ni pondría fin a aquella locura ni cambiaría las circunstancias que a él le tocaba vivir. Ni le devolvería la vida que alguna vez había tenido por segura.

-No, Sasuke -le rogó mientras él comenzaba a salirse de ella, con ritmo casi mecánico.

Ella maldijo su crueldad por torturarla, cosa que a él le provocó una perversa satisfacción. Quizás ella lo tenía dominado, pero él tenía algo que la volvía loca. Algo de veinte centímetros.

La falta de cooperación de él sólo era un fastidio momentáneo; al contrario, ella arqueó las caderas para atraerlo y se acarició el sexo hasta que se corrió, con los músculos convulsionándose alrededor del miembro, tratando de exprimir su semilla. Aunque él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Siempre usaba la "protección francesa" para evitar impregnarla. Una sola semilla que subiera nadando y ella lo tendría ahogado para el resto de su vida.

Cumplida la tarea, Sasuke se apartó rodando sobre un costado, y dejó que la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta le enfriara la furia y el cuerpo acalorado. El verano finalmente se había establecido, desterrando el fresco primaveral y limitándolo sólo a las horas tempranas antes del amanecer.

El perfume de los jazmines blancos que crecían por doquier alrededor de la casa se filtró en la alcoba, trayendo consigo el único recuerdo vivido que Sasuke conservaba de su madre. Ella había fallecido cuando él tenía cuatro años, pero la fragancia persistente le provocaba recuerdos fugaces de una silueta etérea de sonrisa triste.

-Sasuke -se oyó impaciente la voz de la nueva dama de la mansión-. Desátame. -Mientras, tiraba ligeramente de los pañuelos de seda roja que le sujetaban las muñecas a los postes de la cama.

Sasuke ni se molestó en mirarla.

-No.

-¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! Desátame ahora.

Él la había amarrado para placer suyo, no de ella. Así evitaba que lo tocara.

-Creo que llamaré a la criada -dijo al tiempo que cogía el cordón de la campanilla.

-¡No lo hagas!

La mano de Sasuke revoloteaba alrededor de del cordón de seda negra.

-¿Por qué no? La muchacha podría toparse con una imagen tuya muy distinta, en especial después de que le descontaras un día de sueldo por derramar una taza de té. -Karin se deleitaba cometiendo pequeñas crueldades; era lo único que hacía que su vida cobrara sentido.

-Se lo merecía, esa torpe imbécil. Debí haberla echado al instante.

-Tu constante afán de subestimarla la pone nerviosa.

-Deja de buscar excusas para justificar a estos sirvientes incompetentes. Siempre te pones de su lado. Cualquiera diría que te preocupan.

A Sasuke no le importaba ni pensar en que el motivo de sus actos fuese otro que el deseo de provocar a Karin. Ella necesitaba esas pequeñas dosis de humildad, a pesar de que pocas veces le hacía mella por lo bruja que era cuando no estaba echada de espaldas.

-A mí no me importa nadie -pronunció despacio-. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo bien.

-Eso es porque no tienes corazón.

-Cierto. Pero no es mi corazón lo que tú quieres, ¿verdad? Ahora, quizás quieras cerrar las piernas. -Enroscó los dedos en el cordón.

-Algún día, Sasuke, vas a tirar mucho de la cuerda... y entonces quemaré tu amada casa hasta reducirla a cenizas.

La mano de Sasuke se cerró en un puño. Él ya había sido el depositario de su malicia, cuando sistemáticamente ella destruyó los cuadros de sus ancestros, que habían estado colgados en la galería durante siglos. Los pocos que quedaban estaban ahora en el desván, convirtiéndose en polvo.

-Veo que tengo tu atención -dijo ella-. Bien. Ahora desátame.

Él soltó un gruñido y le aflojó las ataduras. Rodó a un lado para apartarse de ella, entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca y se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en lo bajo que había caído; ese simple y fatal defecto de carácter que le había hecho vender su cuerpo y su alma.

-Eso no estuvo nada bien por su parte, milord -recriminó la indeseada compañera de alcoba mientras se frotaba los brazos, aquella princesa malcriada y consentida por sus padres y por un esposo imbécil que había tenido el buen tino de morirse.

-Tienes lo que quieres, Karin. Ahora déjame en paz, por el amor de Dios.

-Eres un bruto malvado, Sasuke, aunque absolutamente delicioso. -Le pasó la palma de la mano por el estómago, dibujando un círculo con la yema del índice alrededor del glande, ya sin condón.

El la asió de la muñeca y la arrojó con fuerza sobre el colchón.

-Déjame -gruñó.

-No te enfades conmigo.

-Te dije que no vinieras a mi habitación.

-Pero tú no venías a mí y yo te necesitaba.

-Entonces búscate otro compañero de alcoba para pasar la noche.

-Tú eres el único que quiero.

-No creerás en serio en ese delirio, ¿verdad? -resopló

Sasuke.

-Por favor, Sasuke. Deja de ladrarme. -Ella se tumbó de costado, más pegada a él, recorriéndole el cuerpo desnudo con la mirada-. Déjame compensarte.

Sasuke sabía lo que estaba a punto hacer y se propuso detenerla. No la soportaba, y sin embargo su cuerpo bramaba por recibir algún tipo de satisfacción.

El cálido aliento aleteó un momento sobre la carne rígida antes de que ella lo abarcara con la boca, haciéndole cosquillas en la ingle con su roja melena. Ella se burlaba de él, sabiendo que a él eso le creaba un amargo resentimiento.

Lo masajeaba con dedos expertos al tiempo que con la boca húmeda llegaba hasta el fondo del miembro, succionando fuerte, aumentándolo de tamaño, por mucho que él intentara refrenar el movimiento traicionero de su cuerpo.

Ella apretó los labios con más fuerza, su lengua jugaba con la cabeza, mamaba sólo el glande antes de abarcarlo hasta el fondo, todo lo que podía, mientras con la mano frotaba la base. La succión crecía junto con la velocidad, y extendía la presión por la entrepierna de él.

Al borde de arrojar su semilla ella se le montó encima, y él soltó un sonido ronco de contralto cuando ella introdujo en su cuerpo el miembro desprotegido y completamente erecto.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke la apartó de sí con brusquedad.

-¡Maldita!

Los ojos de ella ardían de rabia cuando se apoyó en las almohadas, con los pezones color carmesí que parecían oscuros en contraste con la silueta pálida de su cuerpo y las sábanas de satén azul debajo de ella. Parecía como si quisiera cortarlo en pedacitos. Pero sabía que no llegaría a ningún sitio excitándolo más, así que cambió de estrategia y torció la boca haciendo pucheros (que Dios sabría por qué ella pensaba que con él funcionaban).

-¿Por qué tienes que negármelo? Sabes lo mucho que quiero tener un hijo, y sin embargo te aferras a tu preciosa semilla como si fuese de oro. Yo tengo dinero. Podría dar a un bebé todo lo que necesite: una institutriz que limpie sus pañales sucios, una niñera que lo amamante cuando tenga hambre...

-Pero sin apellido, a menos que sugieras el matrimonio, y por supuesto está el hecho de que no posees ni un ápice de fibra moral.

-Como si tú la tuvieras -devolvió ella-. Tu virtud es que te llamen Vicio. Eres tan falto de escrúpulos como te viene en gana.

Por supuesto ella estaba en lo cierto. Llamarse Vicio siempre había sido su cualidad exclusiva.

-¿No tienes invitados que atender? -remarcó deliberadamente, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y cogía los pantalones del suelo. Metió las piernas y caminó hacia la ventana con altivez.

Como era lógico, ella ignoró la indirecta que arrojó para desviar el tema.

-Dame un hijo, Sasuke. Alfred fue incapaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales. ¿Quién cuidará de mí cuando sea vieja?

-No me importa lo más mínimo.

-Toda mujer debe tener un hijo propio.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. La respuesta sigue siendo no. Podrás dominar mis finanzas, pero no dominarás mi futuro.

-¡Es espantoso que digas algo así! ¿Acaso no te he dado todo lo que querías? La ropa más fina, dinero para tus apuestas, una bodega provista de tus bebidas favoritas, y mi cuerpo para calentar tu cama. ¿Qué más quieres?

La única cosa de la cual estaba destinado a prescindir, pensó Sasuke amargamente.

-Trato de entender qué es lo que te incita a comportarte con tanta crueldad. Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo -le advirtió él.

-De acuerdo. Ya que quieres ser franco, y sacaste el tema de tus circunstancias, discutámoslo entonces. La pura verdad es que sí que tengo tu futuro en mis manos.

Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante por encima del hombro; la furia de su rostro la hizo retroceder con temor.

-No dudes de que puedo conseguirme otra patrona.

-¿Pero podrás conseguir una que sea dueña de tu casa ancestral? -dijo ella alzando las cejas con gesto burlón-. Northcote te obsesiona, Sasuke. Corre por tus venas como una droga y no puedes exorcizarlo. Ahora me pertenece a mí. A la larga, obtendré lo que quiero. Siempre lo hago. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejamos de discutir?

Sasuke la hizo callar; sabía que estaba atrapado por sus propios demonios, y que era incapaz de liberarse. La maldecía por ser una perra desalmada, por arrojarle sus debilidades a la cara.

Centró fijamente la mirada en el mar, más allá de los acantilados. Las turbulentas aguas azuladas del canal de Bristol reflejaban su mal humor, las olas se encrespaban con espuma blanca y rompían estruendosamente contra las dentadas rocas que se erguían a cientos de metros de altura.

A pesar de los fantasmas sueltos que lo acechaban, éste era su hogar, su único lazo con el mundo que alguna vez había conocido. Northcote era su identidad, su puerto seguro; sin esas tierras se sentía sin anclaje, a la deriva. Karin la había llamado su obsesión, y así era. Sencillamente no podía marcharse; no importaba cuánto le hiriera en su orgullo el hecho de someterse a sus demandas sexuales. Él no podía renunciar a la última porción de su vida.

Sasuke la oyó levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia él.

-A pesar de que mereces ser castigado por tu comportamiento seriamente -le dijo con voz seductora- parece que no logro descartarte. Eres muy difícil de resistir, milord. -Le rodeó con los brazos por la cintura, y pegó sus pechos a su espalda mientras ronroneaba-: Y tan bien dotado... -Deslizó las manos por la delantera de sus pantalones.

Él cerró la mano en torno a su muñeca con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle escapar un quejido.

-No hagas que te lo repita.

Ella quitó la mano.

-Por favor, hoy intenta ser cortés. Espantas a mis invitados con ese oscuro ceño fruncido.

-Como si me importara algo. Ya sabes cómo me siento al tener a esas barracudas aquí. -Detestaba desfilar como si fuera su semental.

-Yo disfruto de estas reuniones. Si no, este lugar parecería tan falto de vida como una tumba.

-Si no te gusta, ¿entonces por qué hiciste que tu amado difunto esposo cornudo te la comprara?

-Porque encontré un extraño y perverso placer en su trágica historia. Gente desahuciada que se arroja por los acantilados. ¡Qué dramático!

Sasuke se puso tenso, ese comentario incisivo e intencionado reflejaba una verdad contundente.

-¡Cállate!

-Oh, querido. Lo siento. Era tu padre, ¿verdad? Lo había olvidado.

-Eres una zorra sarcástica, y sí que lo recordabas bien. -Dios, tenía que largarse. Se estaba sofocando.

Al acercarse a la ventana, captó la imagen de dos jinetes. La pareja irrumpió desde el medio del bosque a toda velocidad, realizando las maniobras más imprudentes mientras echaban una carrera hasta la casa.

Cuando el caballo que iba el primero intentó hacer un salto arriesgado por encima de una grieta, la atención de Sasuke se centró en el jinete. Femenino. Una hembra idiota que ponía su vida y la de su caballo en increíble peligro.

Ella le estaba sacando a su compañero una ventaja de sus buenos cuatro kilómetros cuando entraron como un trueno en el patio delantero de la casa. Su risa ronca resonaba en los oídos de Sasuke mientras se detenía en seco, levantando polvareda.

Desmontó de un pequeño salto sin esperar ayuda. Ya con los pies en el suelo, Sasuke se sorprendió de lo pequeña que era.

Ella se apartó los cabellos de la cara; se le habían soltado durante la loca carrera final. Los frondosos mechones de rosale llegaban justo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ¿quien demonios tiene el cabello de ese color?,

Debajo del velo recto de seda había un rostro de facciones realmente impactantes. Una belleza entre exótica y clásica.

Unos pómulos increíblemente altos combinados con una boca tan ancha y deslumbrante que cuando sonreía le cambiaba toda la expresión del rostro de cejas rosas, que se dibujaban oblicuas sobre unos ojos de un color que él no podía discernir, pero que su instinto le decía que eran tan verdes como el jade que llevaba en el collar-Te gané, Naruto -le dijo al otro jinete con voz sonriente y sin aliento al tiempo que le estampaba un ligero beso al caballo en el hocico- ¿Te rindes?

Montado, desde lo alto, el hombre le ofreció una reverencia exagerada. El cabello rubio, brillaba con el sol de mediodía.

-Me rindo, milady. Me doy por vencido ante su destreza en la equitación. Puedes contarme como un hombre más de los que cayó víctima de la superioridad de tu estilo.

Ella le dio un golpecito en la rodilla con la fusta en un gesto juguetón.

-Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me desafíes.

-Sólo un tonto podría desafiarte -le respondió con el mismo tono ligero. Entonces, algo distrajo su atención e hizo que Sasuke desviara la mirada en esa dirección. O mejor dicho, hacia quién.

Lady Hinata St. Hyuga, sobrina de Karin, paseaba junto al paredón del jardín con la criada, que iba unos pasos detrás de ella. La muchacha lanzó miradas tímidas por encima del hombro, en dirección al hombre.

-¿Me disculpas, prima? -Le dijo con tono distraído-. Hay un asunto que requiere de mi inmediata atención.

Ella dirigió una mirada divertida en la misma dirección.

-Ah, sí. Ya veo el "asunto" que requiere de atención inmediata -le respondió con voz burlona y ojos encendidos.

Él la saludó con una sonrisa conspirativa y, haciendo un gesto con la fusta, se marchó a medio galope hacia su presa. Ella permaneció ahí un momento, observándolo, con la luz del sol brillando en los botones dorados de su traje de montar de color verde oliva, con un escote atrevido y una falda con una abertura apropiada que le permitía montar a horcajadas.

De repente, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke desde la ventana. Su impávida mirada hacía ver que ella sabía que había estado siendo espiada. Eso a él no le importó. Jamás había asegurado ser un caballero y no lo pretendería ser ahora.

El relincho de la impaciente yegua dio fin al instante de apreciación. Ella inclinó la cabeza en un gesto claramente burlón al tiempo que se dio la vuelta y se llevó al caballo.

Descarada. Ella no sabía a quién estaba provocando: era él quien podía darle cátedra a ella. Las imágenes pasaban vertiginosas por su mente mientras seguía con la mirada el provocativo bamboleo de su trasero, que captó su absoluta atención hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

-No babees, querido -le recriminó Karin con tono dominante-. Me puedo ofender.

Sasuke se giró para mirarla de mala gana, forzando una expresión de aburrimiento.

-¿Celosa, Lady Buxton?

Ella ajustó apenas los lazos de su bata, con el pezón que se notaba claramente debajo del género transparente.

-No seas absurdo, querido. Puedo tenerte cuando yo quiera. -Como para demostrárselo, avanzó los tres pasos que los separaban y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sasuke la miró con desinterés.

-La máquina necesita un descanso. -Pasó junto a ella rozándola y cogió la camisa.

-Realmente ella te ha impresionado, ¿verdad?

El se puso la camisa, haciéndose el obtuso.

-Ya que he tenido la desgracia de conocer a más de una "ella" en mi vida, ¿te molestaría explayarte?

-Sabes perfectamente de quién estoy hablando. Del pequeño pastel con todo ese montón de cabello. -La envidia corría por sus palabras. La propia cabellera de Karin estaba comenzando a despoblarse en algunas zonas, lo que la obligaba a usar postizos para realzar lo que la naturaleza no le había dado.

Sentado al borde de la cama, Sasuke enfundó el pie en la bota.

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Entonces tendré que recordarte que puedes mirar pero sin tocar.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y se levantó despacio de la cama. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y miró fijamente a los ojos de Karin.

-Te permito ciertas libertades, pero no soy hombre que permita que una mujer intente controlarlo. Recuérdalo.

La sonrisa gatuna de ella le dejó claro que le seguiría el juego hasta que le viniera en gana.

-De pronto esta reunión se ha vuelto mucho más interesante de lo que imaginaba.

-Tal vez para ti. -Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta, sabiendo de sobra hacia dónde se dirigía. A los establos, cuestionándose todo el camino por permitir que una pequeña y ardiente tentación lo hiciera reaccionar.

Las palabras de Karin lo detuvieron en la salida, a mitad de camino.

-No sabes quién es ella, ¿verdad?

Algo en el modo en que formuló la pregunta le crispó los nervios. La miró por encima del hombro y notó el brillo en sus ojos.

-Supongo que te estás refiriendo a la impetuosa amazona.

-Por lo que veo que no la reconoces, ¿verdad? En realidad no tiene rasgos familiares, y por lo que sé pasa gran parte del tiempo en París.

-Al grano.

-¿Te dice algo el nombre Edward Haruno?

Sasuke se congeló por dentro.

-Sí, veo que sí. -Se le unió en el umbral. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil mientras ella le pasaba un dedo por la cicatriz de un corte que él tenía en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Aún duele?

-No -replicó con asperaza, al tiempo que apartaba la cabeza bruscamente; de pronto sentía una tensión por todo el cuerpo como si fuera a explotar.

La cicatriz era un recuerdo de su necedad, un cumplido de los secuaces del duque de Exmoor. Pero Sasuke pensaba que había tenido su merecido por presentarse en su casa lujosa en Londres, borracho y con la intención de vengar la muerte de su padre. Nunca logró atravesar ni la puerta principal. Un fornido criado había tenido la ventaja de la sobriedad, el peso y una botella rota.

Sasuke recordaba haber despertado en un hospital de caridad, a donde alguien lo había traído febril y con el cuerpo bañado en sudor por la infección. Había pasado allí dos meses, con su mundo reducido a una esfera solitaria capaz de asimilar una sola idea; la venganza.

Miró a Karin a la cara.

-¿Quién es ella?

Ella se tomó un poco más de tiempo para revelar el secreto, luego respondió:

-Lady Sakura Haruno. La hija adorada de Exmoor.

Sasuke sintió como si alguien lo hubiese cogido por la garganta y le hubiera arrancado las entrañas.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ella aquí? -reclamó con voz suave pero sólo en apariencia-. ¿La invitaste tú? -Avanzó hacia ella amenazante-. Te juro que si lo hiciste...

-No, maldito seas. Yo no la invité. -Por un instante pareció aterrorizada, pero luego recuperó la compostura-. Debió de haber venido con el primo.

-Bien, échala de aquí al infierno.

Ella arqueó una ceja:

-Y hace sólo cinco minutos querías follártela. ¡Qué inconstante eres, amor mío!

Sasuke se adelantó un paso más, pegándose a ella a propósito.

-No me presiones, Karin.

-Si quieres que se vaya -comenzó a decir alzando el mentón anguloso y mirándolo fijamente- hazlo tú mismo. Seguro que un hombre crecido y temible como tú es capaz de espantar a una pequeña fémina, ya que bien te distingues por ser un bastardo.

-Recuérdalo cuando encuentres su cuerpo tirado sobre las rocas -dijo Sasuke con un gruñido al tiempo que salió de la habitación con arrogancia.

bien este es el primer capitulo

¿que les parecio?

para contestar esta pregunta pulsen al botncito de abajo y pueden decir lo que quieran menos insultos pero si recivo tomatasos, o aplausos jajaja

nos vemos tratare de subir rapido el siguiente capitulo

Bye, Bye


End file.
